The present invention relates to a grease atomized nozzle, and especially to an atomized nozzle having a better circulation for material therein.
Grease is usually used for lubricating mechanical components so as to assure the components not to rust, such as used in bearings, rollers, motorcycles, cars, etc. However, in the prior designs, grease is coated on a component by bands so that the distribution is not uniform, some locations in the tip portions are not coated, further, the non-uniform grease will be formed as blocks, thereby, causing the operation of the components not to be smooth.